1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic coating implement and a cosmetic coating set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Makeup items that have shown an increase in users in the past, and that are now considered indispensable, include mascara. Mascara is relatively easy to use and has a high cosmetic effect on the eyelashes. Mascara is produced by mixing a pigment such as a black pigment, etc. with a viscous liquid substance, and is commonly used as an eyelash cosmetic. The attractiveness and impression of the eyes are greatly influenced by the conditions of application of such mascara; this cosmetic makes it possible to achieve a beautiful and attractive appearance of the eyes.
A coating brush having a configuration in which brush members are clamped between two metal wires in an intersecting configuration with respect to the metal wires, and the metal wires are twisted into a spiral shape so that the brush members are fastened between the loops, is widely used as a coating implement for the application of mascara. Here, in a conventional coating brush, the lengths of the respective brush members extending radially from the metal wires are generally the same.
However, in the case of such a structure, the brush is inserted into the container accommodating the mascara and dipped into the mascara, and is then removed and wiped on the mouth portion of the container, so that the amount of mascara adhering to the bristle tips of the brush members is reduced. Accordingly, the following problems arise: namely, the mascara does not adhere uniformly when applied to the eyelashes, so that the application is uneven, and it may be necessary to use mascara several times.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. H6-22815 and Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. H5-192226, brush bristles in which rigid bristles with a large cross-sectional area and rigid bristles with a relatively small cross-sectional area are mixed, and in which the lengths of the brush bristles are mixed, are proposed as brush bristles.
Furthermore, in Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 2003-111616 “Cosmetic Coating Brush and Method for Manufacturing the Same”, a cosmetic coating brush with a simple structure is proposed in which the content liquid of mascara or the like can be amply and uniformly held in the direction of length and circumferential direction of the brush by applying this liquid from the central portions to the tip end portions of the respective brush bristles, so that a good volume application effect can be obtained by a coating operation without any further addition of the liquid. The brush bristles are disposed between metal core wires so as to intersect with these wires, and the core wires are wound in a spiral configuration, so that a coating brush part is formed. In this cosmetic coating brush, the coating brush part is a part in which long brush bristles and short brush bristles are disposed alternately and symmetrically with the core wires as an axis in the cross section oriented in the axial direction of the coating brush part.
In such a structure, however, depending on the disposition of the two types of rigid bristles, adhesion of the liquid may be non-uniform, so that uniform coating of the eyelashes is difficult, as a result of short brush bristles being concentrated in certain portions, and long brush members being concentrated in other portions.
If mascara is merely applied in large amounts, the painstakingly achieved attractiveness of mascara is reduced substantially. The removal of excessively adhering mascara and balls of mascara, and combing that blends the mascara into the eyelashes, influence the mascara finish. The mascara brush that is used for this finishing work is important.
However, the structures of conventionally used mascara brushes are all similar, and most people use combs or screw brushes meant for combined use on the eyebrows.
If it were possible to construct a mascara brush that made it possible to apply mascara to the hairs of the eyelashes one by one so that a naturally separated state could be obtained, that also made it possible to dissolve balls or bundles of excessively adhering mascara, and that made it possible to blend mascara into the eyelashes without any irregularities, this would be desirable. Moreover, if it were possible to replenish mascara in a simple manner in cases where an additional coating of mascara is superimposed, this would also be desirable.